


The epitome of weirdness

by ChairmanChurch



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: And now smut too omg, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, They’re both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChairmanChurch/pseuds/ChairmanChurch
Summary: How Freddy was a mess that gradually turned into a disaster by falling in love with his buddy.(Or the story about Freddy’s attempts at improving his personal hygiene habits)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve written anything so I should say sorry beforehand for some mistakes here and there. Please kindly tell me about them so I can fix it asap *winks*

Freddy was a mess, and yes, he knew that. It was just that it had never bothered him before. Until now. Now that he lived under the same roof, in the same room, with Billy Batson. Now Freddy was not just a mess, he was a disaster, he realized.

He knew he shouldn’t be this self-conscious around a roommate – _a boy_ , but he was and it made him feel more pathetic if possible. He was even surprised at how bothered he felt when Victor told him he smelled, which never happened before.

Sometimes it felt so unfair. Why Billy always looked so cool, with his weekly-washed jacket and hands in pockets and long legs, and even his ragged sneakers looked cool? Why his hair always seemed in control even after he pulled off his beanie. Why he smelled so nice, like a sandalwood teabag? Why Freddy knew how he smelled?

Freedy, on the other hand, was the epitome of weirdness. He wore colorful clothes. His hair was unruly. He stank. He talked weird shit. And man, he had a crutch on his side. He was bullied for God knew how long and always got pitiful or judgmental eyes on him at school and he got used to them, but he sweat bullets when Billy rolled his eyes at him. Was he that weird?

So Freddy tried to be a better man.

He decided to take showers daily and he only skipped when he was busy testing and recording Shazam’s superpowers or uploading Shazam’s vids on Youtube or writing analysis on Shazam (which kinda took half his day). So yeah, practically he took showers twice a week. _Don’t judge him, he is a teenage boy, he could just go on with taking showers only twice a month, really_. He brushed his teeth twice daily, like a normal person, not just once like before. And sometimes, he even took time to comb his hair, which actually didn’t help, but at least he could say he had tried.

And his hard work was indeed paid off.

“You smell like soap today,” Billy said as they snuck up into the back seat of the van, waiting for all the family members to settle before driving to school.

“Yeah?” Freddy breathed out. Why did he breath out? He didn’t run or anything. He swallowed, feeling his face burning.

“Freddy took a shower? No way.” Darla turned around on her seat to look at him, her eyes widening before narrowing suspiciously.

Billy huffed a laugh. “That’s why you woke up so early and spent like fifty minutes in the bathroom?”

“Hey,” whined Freddy, punching Billy on the arm. “And don’t tell me that you counted.”

_Is that, is that Billy is blushing?_

Billy said nothing at that, just snorted and turned his head away from Freddy to look out the window. His ears were still pink. Freddy fought back a smile. True or not, Billy acknowledged the fact that he took a shower. Despite the strange look that Eugene threw at him from the seat beside, Freddy purposely accidentally creeped closer to Billy until their arms touched, just so Billy could smell the soap on him.

—

“Can’t believe you made me do the dirty work. _Again!!_ ” Freddy hissed right after he left the principal’s office. He tried to sound like an angry cat, but couldn’t help the wolfish grin that plastered on his face at the memory of how stupid Brett and Burke looked when there was a huge-assed dumpster on top of their car. “And I can’t believe how they believed I could even lift that thing and it’s dirty, you know, literally. I’d never do that.”

“Since when you care about hygiene?” Billy asked as they made their way to the lockers to grab their stuff before dropping classes again.

_Since spring came and I abandoned the beanie and you picked up a habit of ruffling my hair after each mission of punishing bullies at school and letting me take all the blames. And it’s alright because I like it. I like you._

But Freddy didn’t say that. No. So he just smiled and rolled his eyes, limping beside his best buddy, trying to keep pace with his long strides because he knew what was going to happen.

_And here you go._

Billy reached up and ruffled his hair. Freddy ducked down and smiled at his sneakers. Moments like this didn’t last long, but if that was all he could get, he cherished it. Though this time Billy didn’t draw back his hand right away after a three-second brotherly affection like he usually did, he kept running his fingers through the tumbles of hair, which made Freddy stop in his track to turn and look oddly at him.

“Your hair feels so soft lately, you know,” said Billy, finally stopping the soothing movement of his hand to rest it on Freddy’s nape.

“Yeah?” Freddy breathed out. Jesus, why he always breathed out at times like this? He gulped a sudden lump in his throat, darting his eyes around to see if they were alone in the hallway. When he was done checking, he reached up to touch Billy’s wrist, idly making circles with his fingers against his skin. “You often ruffle my hair lately, you know.”

Billy seemed startled at this. He withdrew his hand hastily before stuffing it into his jeans pocket, despite the warm weather. He turned away and resumed his way to the lockers, leaving Freddy behind fighting back a smile at how pink his ears looked when he strode away.

—

It was summer time and they were at the pool when Freddy got his first kiss.

Darla had screamed with joy and flung her tiny arms around Rosa when their parents turned up at the kitchen after breakfast, hands dangling with colorful floats and life vests. Freddy, on the other hand, wasn’t really fond of the prospect of swimming.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to a swimming pool,” said Billy, his hands on his hips, standing on the edge of the pool and looking down into the water.

Freddy was busy curling in on himself, trying to be as invisible as possible. God, why did he have to be so skinny-looking? He must look horrible in those swimming trunks. He looked up at Billy at the statement. He shouldn’t be surprised. Billy had spent his whole life chasing after his mother, he hadn’t had time or given his previous foster parents an opportunity to take him to a pool.

“So let’s just take full advantage of this one then,” said Freddy, tilting his head towards their family members who were splashing water at each other like those cliché characters in movies.

“Oh ho, I will,” said Billy before he suddenly had an arm around Freddy’s shoulder and tackled him into the pool.

When he emerged above the surface, he spluttered the water out of his mouth and nose.

“You asshole,” he hissed at Billy, who was laughing like a maniac, probably at how disastrous Freddy looked with hair all over his face, his eyes puffy and water and snot still running out of his nose. “Lucky for you my leg healed or you would’ve been convicted of murder of drowning your so-called buddy.”

“Though I’ve always caught you, haven’t I?” Billy shrugged, smirking. God, he looked good in his swimming trunks, when he got most of his skin exposed. Even his smile looked brighter. And it was true that a beautiful man looked way more beautiful when he got wet, not like Freddy’s throat, which suddenly went very dry despite him being in the water.

Before he could dwell on it for too long and made a fool of himself by getting a boner, he flung himself at Billy and plunged themselves deep into the water. When they emerged, they both laughed. Freddy’s whole body was tingling with the memory of Billy’s skin against his. His head was dizzying, and he blamed that on the sun beaming over their heads.

When he came into the restroom area to take a shower, it was so crowded that even skinny Freddy had trouble weaving through body after body to get to a room. Billy had left him right after the thirty minutes’ time of playing in the pool. He had no idea whether Billy didn’t like pools or just didn’t like him in a pool in general. Freddy didn’t know how to swim so he was not a fun person to play with at a pool after all.

Absentmindedly he dragged himself into a restroom and flailed wildly when he realized there was a boy in it.

“I’m so so so sorry, the lock is green and I thought it was empty and –” he babbled miserably when he attempted to retreat and closing the door.

“Come here,” the boy said, whose voice was so familiar Freddy looked up and breathed out an _Oh_ when he realized it was just Billy. Jesus he was naked, so nope, not just any Billy, it was that _fucking_ Billy boy that he had a huge crush on.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” He flailed again and still attempted to creep back outside but Billy got his grip around his wrist and pulled him inside.

“The lock is broken,” Billy cleared his throat, grabbing a tower and dried off quickly when Freddy pressed himself against the door, as far away as possible from Billy and kept his eyes on anything except his friend.

“I’m done, you can use it now, but be careful with the lock.” Billy snorted a laugh before pulling on his clothes.

Freddy was still motionless against the door. When Billy approached him, ah no, when he approached the door, he ruffled Freddy’s hair.

“Now, will you step aside so I can get out?” Billy smiled fondly at him as his hand, again, stroke Freddy’s matted hair. Freddy was blushing so hard he ducked his head quickly to hide his undoubtedly red face.

“Oh,” said Freddy stupidly and took a step away from the door. He should have take a step aside, not forward, and he ended up smashing his face straight onto Billy’s collarbone.

Billy huffed a laugh and put both his hands on Freddy's shoulders to push him away. It should be hurtful, but he did it so gently that Freddy looked up to gauge his reaction.

“You’re a mess, you know?” Billy frowned a little, but his eyes was still smiling.

“Yeah?” Freddy breathed out. God he needed help.

Billy said nothing and just shook his head. He was still smiling as he closed the gap between them and kissed Freddy on the lips. It was light, like nothing in his wild fantasies which were always so heavy because yes, he liked Billy that much and wanted to do very pervy things with him, but it still made him gasp. Billy’s lips were soft and wet, and his tongue was sweet. But before Freddy could get more of the taste, Billy had pulled away and disappeared behind the door that he had opened when Freddy was too busy being shocked at the kiss to notice.

Freddy stood there for how long he didn’t know or care. But when he finally got on with shower and got out to the parking lot, he saw the rest of his family had already been there, waiting for him. He should feel very embarrassed at how red he must look, but when he caught side of Billy’s back and his pink ears, he could just feel very proud of himself and smiled broadly at all of his family members who all threw him odd looks.

—

“Why you ran away from me this morning?” Freddy asked as he lay on his bed, gazing up into the upper one that resided Billy, the boy he had a crush on, who apparently also had a crush on him.

Only the silence answered his question. When he told himself to accept the fact that Billy had fallen asleep, he heard movements from above. His heart was pounding. Billy was still awake.

“I had a boner, you know.” Billy’s voice was quiet, almost inaudible, lacing with embarrassment.

Freddy choked. So he was not the only one.

“So, er, what are we now?” He wondered aloud when he found his voice. Would their comfortable companionship change? Would it become so awkward they couldn’t look each other in the eyes? And why was he so concerned about all this feeling stuff, God, he was a mess. He was a _disaster_ falling in love with this silly Billy Batson boy.

The silence consumed them again. Freddy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Shouldn’t have asked that, should he?

“You’re my family, you’re my best buddy, and you’re also my boyfriend if you like that,” whispered Billy. He was not good at sentimental stuff like this, Freddy knew. And hearing him saying this made the butterflies in his stomach flew more wildly than they had ever done these past few months.

“Yeah?” Freddy breathed out again. This time, he didn’t call for God, because this time he knew he got the appropriate reason to feel this breathless.

Billy said nothing. A moment later, Freddy looked up to see Billy climb off his bed and pull back Freddy’s comforter to sneak up beside him.

“Yeah,” he breathed against Freddy’s neck, and Freddy giggled like an idiot in love that he was.

“For how long?” Freddy asked. He knew he didn’t need to elaborate his question because Billy would know.

“Since the day you argued with me in front of the entire world after I _did_ catch the bus,” said Billy, mirth in his voice. “You kinda said everything you do is like some desperate attempt to get people to notice you, and I realized that I did, I do, always notice you.”

“God, I was a mess back then, wasn’t I?” Freddy groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“And I liked it.” Billy patted his stomach comfortingly. “I know you started trying to look cooler and smell nicer around me, but you know I like you no matter what, right? I don’t care if your hair is all over the place, or sometimes, uh, occasionally you smell sweaty, or you drool when you drift off doing your analysis on superhero stuff.”

Freddy felt his face burning against his palms. He groaned some more. God, Billy knew. He knew how much he had tried.

“Though I kinda appreciate you brush your teeth twice a day, so kissing you is more bearable.”

“You asshole.” Freddy huffed, nudging his elbow onto Billy’s ribs, which made the boy moan in pain and pinch him hard on his tummy.

And despite the twinge and the crazy butterflies in his stomach, he leaned in and kissed Billy, _again and again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, dear readers! If you enjoy the story, you can tell me so I can get some courage to write more about these two dorks lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of your kind words, I’ve got the willpower to write the second chapter. And I’m sorry if it’s not as fun as the first one (I feel it myself), because Billy’s a complicated character (not that Freddy is a simple one, but it’s easier for him to express his feelings than for Billy so writing in Billy’s POV is harder, I think).
> 
> And there’s smut (it’s not my first time writing sexy stuff but it’s just as awkward lol). If it’s not your thing please go back to the first chapter and love and behold it like there’s no sequel, I’ll be fine I promise *sobs*
> 
> All in all, enjoy your read and have a nice week!

Billy woke up to the feeling of damp and cooling fabric. Probably soiled at this point.

It had been like this for the past few months. Billy had had wet dreams before, like a normal teenager, but lately he had them almost every night. He blamed it on his damn teenage hormones, but deep down he knew the reason for all of this sweaty hazy feeling was snoring on the bottom bunk.

Was it appropriate that he orgasmed in his dreamland with Freddy in it? Was it appropriate that Freddy was his inner desires? Was it too soon for him to get off fantasying about Freddy’s pale smooth skin against his when he was awoke? Like, yeah, if he had wet dreams about Freddy, it couldn’t be his fault, _not totally that is_ , because dreams were not in his control. But to have that kind of fantasies while wild awake was his own doing, and somehow he felt terrible for it.

But Freddy was his boyfriend now. They had kissed, and sometimes Freddy even kissed his neck really intimately. _Does that mean I can do that? Does that mean Freddy also does that? Does that mean Freddy wants me to do that? Does that mean—?_

His thought was disrupted by a grunt from below. It sounded like Freddy was having a bad dream. Worried, Billy abandoned his dilemma and turned on his side, crawling to the edge of the bunk until he could peek his head out and looked down at Freddy.

With the shutters open and the moonlight seeping through them into the room, he could see the outline of Freddy lying on his stomach, though with a thick blanket cover him from neck to toe, there was just one side of his face revealed. Billy, despite not being a sap, found his buddy, now boyfriend—something warm coiled in his stomach at the thought, very beautiful. His eyelashes were long and curvy, his pale skin looked like porcelain under the moonlight, his lips were red and parted, and there was a brilliant rosy dust coloring his cheeks. He looked rather comfortable, not like having a nightmare at all, so after a few minutes of goggling him, Billy rolled back onto his bed, gazing at the ceiling. The image of Freddy’s red lips was still occupying his mind, and with the previous consideration of whether or not it was appropriate if Billy mastubate thinking about his Freddy thrown out the window, he slipped one hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and started to touch himself through his briefs. His clothes were dirty now anyway, so it couldn’t get worse if he came one more time this night, right?

He kept grinding his palm slowly against his hardening length through the fabric until it was not enough, and with his free hand pulled down both the garments to his mid-thigh, assured that there was a blanket covering him from the feeling of exposure. Now that his hands got more space to move, he guided one lower to fondle his balls, and with the other wrapped around his shaft. When he made the first stroke, a gasp left his mouth. Or did it?

Feeling as though he wasn’t the only who was awake, Billy froze mid-jerk. Slowly, also very quietly, he withdrew his hands from his member, and turned to crawl to the edge of the bunk again. He looked down. Freddy was shaken. He was panting. And then his breath hitched. He was indeed having a nightmare.

Couldn’t ignore it now, Billy hastily pulled up his sweatpants and flung off the blanket. He climbed down the ladder and landed on his feet on the floor in a span of three seconds. Perhaps Shazam’s superpowers had more or less rubbed off on his normal body as well.

Billy got a hand on the lump on the blanket that was meant to be Freddy’s shoulder, ready to wake him up from his nightmare, when Freddy jerked up right on his own, eyes wild open.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he cursed, sounding near to a screech, as he dragged himself into a sitting position. “Dude, you scared the hell out of me. Are you gonna kill me in my sleep?”

Freddy looked at warily when he wrapped the blanket tightly around his body. With a hand still on his shoulder, Billy found him trembling slightly.

“I, uh, I thought you were having a nightmare,” said Billy, his hand automatically stroking up and down Freddy’s arm through the thick blanket, hoping he could still feel the comfort. “I heard you whimpered and I just—“

Before he could finish his sentence, a flash of panic crossed over Freddy’s face.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Billy threw up his hands in the air, deflated. “I’m sorry I interrupted your sleep. I often had nightmares before and it felt worse when I woke up to find myself all alone, so I just thought I could make you feel safe, okay? I didn’t want you to feel that kind of lost and disoriented after a nightmare, that’s all. Not trying to upset you or killing you in your sleep or anything.”

Billy thought this confession that he had had a hard time pulling from his heart would make Freddy relax—not curled more tightly into himself like this, and even fell into his embrace and give him some kisses, but he could only see the terrified look on his face.

He had revealed too much, hadn’t he? He shouldn’t have burdened his insecurities on anyone, especially Freddy, whom he only wanted to cover with kisses and happiness. Feeling his eyes stinging, Billy turned away, denying Freddy his face lest the boy could see how much this hurt, and made his way to the ladder.

A damp, warm feeling grazed over his knuckles that stopped him, and then there was a hand wrapped around his and tugging it until he turned and looked down at Freddy.

“It’s not that,” Freddy mumbled, and then his voice dropped so low and small that Billy had to bend over to listen to what he said. “I was jerking off.”

Billy blinked.

“What?” he asked thickly.

“I was jerking off, okay?” It was Freddy’s turn to sound upset and sulky now. “I’m a teenager, I’m a teenager boy for that matter, I have basic needs of releasing my seed once in a while, alright? Okay, maybe more than once in a while, but anyway I was having a wet dream and was grinding my dick onto the bed and feeling oh so amazing and I’m not gonna feel embarrassed about it even if you caught me, okay?”

He drew in a very long breathe once he finished. His face was flushed a deep red color that Billy thought he was going to explode like a tomato being shot by his Superman bullet.

“And don’t judge me and look at me with that shrewd look. I heard you moan in your dream too and that’s why I had a wet dream about you having a wet dream on top of me, _literally_. And then I woke up and decided to mastubate, and that’s all your fault in the first place, you clueless unobservant prick.”

Freddy had babbled so animatedly with all his limbs that by the time he, seemingly, finished his speech on how Billy was an asshole for humiliating him without knowing, the blanket had slid off the bed and revealed a very exposed Freddy with his Superman tee crumbled and his pijama bottom nowhere to be seen, probably in the heap with the blanket.

In a briefest moment, all Billy could think of was how Freddy’s dick looked really cute, like all of him.

“Oh,” said Billy stupidly. And with his heart swelling with happiness and relief that Freddy indeed that too, he squeezed his hand and made himself sit down on the bottom bunk. “I was, uh, jerking off thinking about you too, so you’re not alone in this. But I’m kinda embarrassed.”

Freddy was at him in a second. He had gotten on his knees to lean towards Billy, his eyes eager and bright, and he was breathing warm puffs of air onto his face.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Billy shrugged. “It feels like I’m using you or something.”

Freddy rolled his eyes dramatically. He reached up and put a gentle hand on Billy’s cheek to bring his face closer.

“We’re boyfriends, right?” asked Freddy earnestly. “It’s not using if we both do it, right? If you let me—“

They met halfway. Freddy mouth was hot and wet and sweet, and like all the things he did, he was very dedicated and enthusiastic. Both of them were still clumsy, their teeth clanking, but the sheer excitement in the kiss itself was enough to make Billy feel giddy.

Freddy pressed against him until Billy lost balance and fell back onto the mattress, pulling the boy along on top of him. And he could feel his shaft against his thigh. His hands itched to feel Freddy’s skin, so he slid them down the boy’s sides to his hips, hesitated for a moment before lowering them until they lay on Freddy’s buttocks. His ass were plush despite his lean stature, and they were soft and warm to the touch.

Freddy grunted against his mouth when Billy squeezed his buttocks and ground their bodies together, seeking the fiction that his lower part so needed. When it felt like not enough, he got one hand off Freddy’s body to yank down on his sweatpants and briefs. Freddy let out a gasp when their cocks met and he left Billy’s mouth only to whimper into his neck. He started kissing and sucking at Billy’s throat as they thrusted their hips into each other. Freddy’s shaft was so hot and sleek from his previous jerk-off section that Billy was very tempted to feel it more than just touching.

With a swift movement, he rolled them around until he was on top of his boyfriend and lay snuggly between his legs. Freddy looked devastatingly beautiful now, with his face blushing a brilliant red, lips swollen and rosy from the kissing, and his eyes half lidded with pleasure. Billy wanted to do many things that he had done some research online in the dead of nights with him, but he also wanted to savor it, wanted to make it last. At least as long as he could. So he took a deep breath to control his racing heart and dipped down to kiss Freddy’s chest tenderly. He could feel the boy’s frantic heartbeat against his lips, and it made him feel more at ease, now knowing that Freddy felt as feverish as he did.

Billy kissed down his stomach until he reached his navel. There was a light happy trail there. His lips followed it and he soon met the musky scent of Freddy’s arousal. Trembling, Billy wrapped a tentative hand around his shaft, and a soft _Ah_ fell from his lips. Touching another person’s dick felt almost the same as touching himself, that familiar weight and texture, though there was something that was totally new. It was the feeling of selflessness that he was touching someone else but not his own body, to give pleasure to someone that it made him feel as though he was the one on the receiving end. Perhaps he was, because this was not someone, this was Freddy, his boyfriend, his best bud, his family, and Billy was making him feel happy and loved, not making him feel burdened with his existence on earth.

Billy started stroking Freddy, pulling down the foreskin and pressed his thumb onto the head, and a pearly drop flowed from the slit. He leaned down further and breathed in the scent, the muskiness now heavier. He looked up into the depth of Freddy’s eyes, and there was a spark there like that time when Freddy first found him as Shazam, when he reached out and touch Shazam’s lightning. A horrible thought struck him, but that was for later. For now, Billy just wanted to keep that light in Freddy’s eyes.

He ran his mouth down the pulse of Freddy’s shaft, and the boy’s hands immediately found his hair. He didn’t push Billy’s head down or anything, but just stroke his hair and massaging his scalp. Billy smiled at the soothing sensation.

Despite all the research, he had no ideas what to do to make Freddy feel good. So he just wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. And perhaps it didn’t matter if he was skillful or not, because Freddy whimpered and shivered all the same. He kept sucking the head and stroke the length with one of his hands, the other kneading the boy’s thigh.

Talkative as Freddy might be, he was actually quiet during these moments, Billy realized. Because he didn’t want his family who slept next rooms know, or because this was real life and he just didn’t scream or curse like those in porn, Billy couldn’t tell. But with lot of words or not, Billy always found him endearing. And those quiet whimpers and grunts were more than enough to tell him Freddy was enjoying this, enjoying him.

With a hitch, he came into Billy’s mouth. It was sudden, and Billy, though expecting it, was not experienced, so he pulled off abruptly once it hit his tongue and coughed.

Freddy found his voice in an instant. “You alright?” He sounded worried, almost apologetic.

Billy said nothing, he just smiled up at him and dipped down again to lick him clean where his come had landed on his stomach and some flowed down his shaft and Billy’s own hand. Freddy tasted both salty and sweet, like sun on autumn days.

Before he could finish though, Freddy had urged him up with his hands still in Billy’s hair, and kissed him deeply. He felt Freddy flinch slightly, probably because of the taste of himself, but he soon melt into the slow drag of lips and tongues. His hands tightened on Billy’s shoulders as he arched up, pressing his sleek stomach against Billy’s hard member, then felt his way down his back and knead the lean muscles with his fingertips. Billy soon found Freddy’s hand around his leaking shaft, and he gasped into his mouth. Freddy jerked him with long, urgent strokes, his thumb pressed into the slit, and when he whispered Billy’s name against his mouth, he came into the Freddy’s hand, his whole body jerking with each spam.

They lay bonelessly afterward, Billy still on top of Freddy though the boy didn’t complain, trying to catch their breath. When Billy finally found his strength, he rolled off him and pulled him into his embrace. He snuggled his nose into Freddy’s hair and breathed him in deeply. He smelled of mint shampoo, of sweat and sex and heaven.

“You feel less guilty now?” Freddy mumbled into his neck. He sounded sleepy and content.

“Yeah,” said Billy, and he proved his point by reaching down and pinched him on his asscheek.

Freddy laughed, and he settled further into the crook of Billy’s neck. Billy guessed this was one of those times they decided to sleep together on the bottom bunk. They were boyfriends, yes, and they kissed and hugged, yes, though it was not normal of them to be clingy to each other as much as they wanted. All their family still didn’t know about their relationship, and neither of them had ever discussed the matter. Maybe it would come the time, but not now, Billy decided. Though there was still a huge problem that kept nagging his head since the day they first kissed on this very bed.

“Hey,” said Billy, and when Freddy didn’t answer, his breathing even out, he almost decided to save it for another day. But he just couldn’t stand that voice in his head that kept whispering hurtful words to him forever. Probably his insecurities kept kicking in.

“Hey, Freeman, wake your ass up, I wanna ask you something,” said Billy, shaking Freddy’s shoulder gently.

“What?” grumbled Freddy, stiffing a yawn.

“Why do you like me, Freddy?”

Freddy stiffened at the question. When he looked up to face Billy, his eyes bright, all the fogginess of sleep cleared.

“For such a bright man you are, this is such a dumbass question,” said Freddy. “Does there have to be a reason for me to like you? Damn. Does there have to be a reason for anyone to like anyone? God no, Billy.” He looked as upset as he sounded now.

Billy blinked. No, there needed no reasons for anyone to like anyone, for Freddy to like him of all people, but then again, why him? He was just a foster moneyless aloof. Apparently he had said his thoughts out loud, because Freddy nudged him hard in his ribs and cursed.

“I’m just a foster moneyless freak too. Can’t believe you could be that shallow, and if you think I’d be better off with a rich dude, fuck you.” Freddy was probably so mad that he turned away and gave Billy his back. He continued to grumble. “Or you want to hear me compliment your fishy ass that I like you because you’re oh so handsome and tall and cool and your hair’s so soft and nice and in control and smells like a sandalwood teabag, huh?”

Billy laughed, but his smile fell right off his face when he saw the print of a cape on the back of Freddy’s Superman shirt. This, this was what kept messing up his head.

“Is it because of Shazam?”

“What?” Freddy turned to look at him incredulously. He almost shouted. “What the hell about Shazam?”

“I don’t know,” Billy said, shrugging. “Like, _bam_ , I became a superhero and all that, all cool and save the world, and dude, we all know you love superheroes.”

“On the Superhero’s standard, you sucked balls to be honest. Do I have to remind you that Shazam was a useless showoff and bully prick just a couple of years ago when he was first presented in this world?”

Freddy had turned around again and poked him hard on his chest while kindly reminding him that he had been a useless showoff and bully prick. He was at a loss of words now, and felt just a little bit offended. He just grabbed Freddy’s hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed his palm, a wordless apology for being such an idiot.

“You beat the Breyers up on your first day at school,” said Freddy in a whisper. “You barely knew me at that time and you just took on the world and beat the crap out of them. You accepted the potentially miserable school life for being their enemy that day. And you did it for me.”

“Actually I did it because they hit the nail on the head, you know, saying you didn’t have a mom and all that.”

“Yes,” said Freddy. “That’s the point. Because we’re the same. We had to go through the same shit, so you’d understand, you’d know how much it hurt. And you’d know the feeling that all of our misery would end when there was eventually a mother that really wanted us. And again, we’d just met. First impression’s very important, yeah?”

Billy thought he was about to burst. At that time he had almost walked away, but he just didn’t think twice before he turned back and hit those dudes. He hadn’t known how much it meant for Freddy. He was indeed shallow.

“And then you started to sneak a peek at me at dinners, and walk behind me to help me lift my backpack without me knowing, and you’d think no one was watching. And I only knew because Darla told me. She knows everything to be honest, maybe she even knows about us,” Freddy said, his eyes wide and looking a bit hysterical.

Billy felt his ears burning at being caught, but before he could defend himself Freddy just went on.

“She also told me how you asked the lunch lady to give me more food because I often skipped lunch, which she had told Darla because she’s sweet and everyone loves talking to her, even Moron—Moran, and how you told all your friends that I’m the cooler one, how you even traded all your amazing moves in PS3 to the Breyers for my bully-less school life. If you think I like you because I idolize Shazam and his superheroic actions, you’re _damn_ wrong, because _you_ , Billy freaking Batson, are my own hero. And if you still doubt yourself one more minute, I swear I’ll just kick your balls, Shazam’s form or not.”

Freddy took a shaky breath after he finished, and then he just flung himself at Billy and grabbed a fistful of his shirts and pressed his face into his chest. When Billy wrapped his arms around him and whispered _I love you_ into his curls Freddy just outright started crying.

Billy realized that without Freddy, he might just be a clueless, selfish prick thinking he had the right to be doubtful of the whole world just because he thought he didn’t deserve good things in life, didn’t deserve this amazing boy in his arms. And because of that, Freddy was his hero too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we see people blushing with only the moonlight?? Idk, I’m sorry!!
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter! Good or bad I don’t care, I just want to hear your thoughts. I planned to finish this story with one more chapter, should I do Freddy’s POV or Billy’s? Again, thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Really sorry for the late update, life has been crazy. I practically wrote the smut half asleep lol. I needed four start overs to get this chapter right, hopefully it’s worth.
> 
> I wanna say a bunch of thanks to each of you for your supportive words and love for this fic. You guys’re amazing. Also many thanks to two Tumblr bloggers who helped me find the will to finish this chapter, probably without them knowing, but thank you nonetheless.
> 
> So here it is, the last chapter, hope you guys will enjoy it <3

It was on his 18th birthday that they, mainly Freddy, decided it was the time for them to come out to their family. He wanted to save it for other days, but Freddy insisted. And Billy was never the one who could tell him _No_.

“It shouldn’t be today,” Billy had said.

“It should,” Freddy had also said. “It totally should.”

The thing was they had prepared for this moment for months, or years even, right after they officially secretly became boyfriends. That motor Family doesn’t keep secret in the Vasquezs had started to rub off on him for quite some time now. And Freddy kept nagging him with _“I can’t keep secret for more than a week or two”_ and _“Except the amount of pocket money that I’ve spent on my Superhero collection”_ and _“But I make good money from those bullets that hit you”_ and _“But I can’t tell them that I make money off you”_ and _“Anyway if I tell them you’re my boyfriend, it’ll be more appropriate when I make money off you. . . Right?”_ and at the puzzled look on Billy’s face he would say _“Ha ha, just kidding. Family doesn’t keep secrets”_ and whisper _“And really, I just wanna hold your hands more.”_

And how could Billy let him down after that?

The thing was he couldn’t. So they wrote scripts on what they should and should not say, which was Freddy’s idea. As it turned out, the final script was two and a half page length. Freddy said they shouldn’t be too straightforward lest their family got too overwhelmed and shocked. Billy said he couldn’t remember it all, and Freddy had took mercy on him and reduced it to only two pages.

Script done. Now they needed to discuss the date and location. One of the Netflix nights was okay, but Freddy didn’t like the idea of interrupting them during movies and shows. Breakfasts then, Billy suggested helpfully, but Freddy waved it off and said he didn’t want them all to start a day horribly. Lunchtime was unavailable because they didn’t get to eat together due to work and school. Dinners were time for controversy, and so it was settled.

And Billy had waited for so long for that dinner that he was about to believe Freddy would never be ready. Until his boyfriend announced that _Today is the day_.

“On my birthday?” Billy asked him incredulously.

“Yep.”

“Why?” said Billy, and to that Freddy just raised an eyebrow at him as though he was the dumbest guy that had ever graced on earth.

“It’s April the first, dude,” Freddy said matter-of-factly. “It’s April Fools’ day. Everybody tell jokes. And if shit hits the fan, we can just say we’re kidding.”

“Oh,” Billy said, somewhat disappointed. It was just that he thought Freddy was serious about this. This come-out thingy. “That sounds like a perfect plan,” he lied, because Freddy was looking so bright and happy, something Billy didn’t feel at the moment.

He dragged himself up to his bunk after that and he buried his face into the pillow, heaving a sigh.

_Is it how my life’ll always be? A joke? Ah yes, my birthday says it all._

And yes, his birthday was on April Fool, yeah yeah you can laugh all you want. When Eugene told him after his another research, they had all bursted out laughing. It had been funny then. Now? Not so much.

“Billy, you don’t go to school?” He could hear Freddy say beside his bunk. He had grown much taller lately, only two inches shorter than Billy himself, and he could easily leaned over and whispered into his ears like he was doing now. “You alright?”

“Just a bit tired. The patrol last night kinda wore me down,” he lied again. The patrol last night had been fun, one of the robbers even pissed his pants, and Billy and Freddy got some free tacos afterwards from the restaurant owner. Though they had destroyed some of the flowerbeds in the process.

“Dude, it’s your birthday but it doesn’t mean you’ll get a pass,” said Freddy, ruffling his hair. “But alright, being the best boyfriend and all, I’ll tell mom you caught a cold.”

And with that, Freddy was gone, leaving Billy a lump of sulkiness on the bunk bed.

—

Billy wasted his day away trying to learn by heart Freddy’s two-page script. He couldn’t remember all of that, so he wrote some lines, alright, most of the lines, down onto his palms in tiny letters that he doubted he could read without being too obvious.

When dinnertime finally came, Rosa called him through the door, saying they had thrown a party for his birthday. Billy felt weary and he almost told her he would skip, but she sounded eager, almost hopeful, and Billy wouldn’t want to be a spoilsport, so he crawled out of bed and put on his most cheerful smile.

“Hands on deck,” Freddy said as they had all settled around the dinning table.

All of them giggled, even Pedro cracked a smiled.

“Thank You for this family. Thank You for this day. And thank You for making Billy’s birthday the funniest day, literally.”

Despite his bad mood, Billy gave out a genuine laugh, though it died immediately when Freddy continued.

“Now our birthday boy’s got something to say,” Freddy said, winking at him.

All the eyes were on Billy now. He gulped and looked down at his palms. After a moment of feeling ridiculous, he fisted his hands and raised his face so he could look his family in the eyes. He felt a bit shaken, but when his gaze settled on Freddy, who looked at him with sparkling eyes, he felt very calm.

“So the thing is that I love Freddy,” said Billy in a rush, feeling his face burning.

Everyone looked intently at him, even Freddy, like he also did not know what Billy was going to say next either. Except Darla, there was a deep frown between her eyebrows, she looked so confused, and only then that a horrible thought struck him. Why hadn’t he consider this before? The fact that Darla was still too small to be ready for this thing between Freddy and him. She might have known there was more to their relationship than best buddies, but for all these years she had seen them as brothers. For an agonizing moment Billy was scared of her thinking that something between them was terribly wrong. He tried to grasp for words that could explain this.

“I love him as friends, as family, something in between. Like. . .like. . .,” he stuttered, a lump in his throat. And then Rosa and Victor smiled at him, and he knew. “Like how Victor and Rosa love each other.”

Darla gave out an _Ah_ like it explained everything. Victor smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder like he had done the best most heroic thing. Rosa had come round the table to give him the tightest of hug, the sparks in her eyes shining as though she was the proudest mom in the whole world. Eugene just nodded his mushroom head repeatedly out of satisfaction like his theory had just been proved right. They took the news in the coolest way, and more than he could ever hope for.

And Freddy, he ducked his head and smiled sheepishly at the tablecloth. He looked as though he was the happiest man on earth. Billy felt fondness bursting in his chest.

“All hands on deck, again,” Victor announced. And all of them quickly put their hands on each other’s.

“Thank You for letting Billy be ready and trust us enough to tell us about an important part of himself. Sorry he has to sleep next to a snoring man for the rest of his life.”

“Hey,” Freddy said, pouting, when the rest just said _Poor our Billy_ , shaking their head in feigned sorrow.

After that they ate dinner in laughters and cheers like they always did. Nothing was different. They didn’t look at Billy like he was a stranger, but still with those kind eyes like they had done for the last three years. And Billy was grateful for that.

Throughout the meal, Freddy nudged his toes against Billy’s, and they grinned with their mouth full at each other. They could look at each other as long as they wanted now, and it felt like he could finally exhale after so long of holding back.

Though when they moved to desert and birthday cake, Freddy’s smile was replaced with an ugly grimace. Billy found it hard to believe since Freddy had always been a sweet tooth.

Once Billy made a wish and blew out all the candles, everyone sang him Happy Birthday off-tune. When the song was over, they all laughed so loudly at once that Billy jumped.

“We told you Billy would never in a million years read off that script,” Eugene guffawed.

Before Billy could register what was happening, his phone rang and he saw Mary’s number.

“Happy birthday, Billy. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get home to you guys, finals have been crazy. I wish you the best year ever with your finally official boyfriend. He can be a handful but I promise it’s worth it.”

“You know?” asked Billy, incredulous.

“Of course,” Marry laughed through the line. “Freddy told us right after the swimming trip a couple of years ago. He had been panicking and I swear he looked on the verge of tears. He’s actually very bad at keeping his own secrets and emotions, you see. Anyway, I’m happy you two let us know. Family doesn’t keep secrets, right? Oh, and did you use the script?”

Billy’s head was in turmoil, so all he could mumble out was _No_.

“Amazing, see you soon,” Mary said and hung up. Her laugh still echoed through Billy’s ears.

Only when Freddy, looking at him accusingly, pulled out his Shazam wallet and gave the rest twenty bucks in turn that Billy understood what was going.

“I can’t believe it. Can’t believe this,” Billy grumbled. Everyone stopped their cheering to look at him, worry covering their faces.

“Hey, Billy. We didn’t mean to upset you.” Rosa squeezed his shoulder apologetically. “It’s just that Freddy was so confident with his plan, saying that you would do whatever he advised you no matter how ridiculous it is, like when he told the robbers to shoot you in the face. So we made a bet, which was also his idea.”

Billy found his eyes blurry. He reached up to wipe the tears off his eyes.

“Oh honey, we’re so sorry.” Marry pulled him to her arms again, stroking his hair.

This family was ridiculous, and fun, and caring. And Billy loved them so much.

“Can’t believe you guys didn’t let me join the bet,” Billy said through his tears and for the first time he experienced crying in happiness.

And Billy realized, Pedro hadn’t said a word, which was nothing out of ordinary, but he just kept smiling.

—

After washing the dishes together, Freddy and he ran up the stairs, taking two flights at the time.

“Freeman, I’m gonna beat you ass,” Billy huffed, chasing after Freddy. “How dare you deceive me?”

Freddy just laughed and slapped at his own butt in Billy’s face to rile him up.

Right when they both entered the room, Billy pinned Freddy against the door with both hands on either side of his head. Freddy was panting, laughters still deep in his throat.

“I’ll punish you for this whole coming-out mess.” Billy leaned in until their noses almost touched.

“Kinky, aren’t you?” Freddy smirked and tilted his head until his lips brushed against the corner of Billy’s mouth. And he licked his warm, wet tongue across his lower lip.

Billy’s breath stuttered. He pretended to be composed and not affected by this seductive evil, but he couldn’t ignore the spread of heat through his body that quickly came to focus on his nether regions. And the fact that Freddy had started kissing down his neck and used his hands on Billy’s hips to rub their crotches together didn’t help either. So he gripped Freddy’s tumbles of hair to pull his head up from where he was attacking his collarbone, hoping he wasn’t being too rough, and crashed their mouths together.

Freddy tasted of chocolate cake, sweet with a tang of bitterness, and he grunted quietly when Billy slid his hands under his shirt to crawl at his skin. He touched the dip of his lower back and ran his fingers along the waistband, played with the loops for a moment before he moved them down to grasp Freddy’s buttocks.

Freddy’s knees gave out and he slid down onto the floor with his lips still on Billy’s and hands tucking at his hair. They rutted against each other on the floor, grinding their erections together fervently.

Billy’s cock was straining painfully behind the zipper of his pants, his body felt too hot and snugged in the shirt, and there was still too much fabric between them. They pulled out of the kiss to make a quick work of their clothes which were thrown unceremoniously all over the floor.

When they were both naked, they came at each other like moths drawn by the fire, all hot and blinding. Freddy wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist to driving their groins together, his back a beautiful arch.

If they keep grinding like this it would be over too soon. Despite his cravings for relief, he pulled away far enough that he could move his body down to kiss Freddy’s chest. He licked one nipple tenderly then graze it with his teeth, making Freddy whimper, while his hand fondled the other nub. Freddy was very sensitive here. Actually, from all the parts of him that Billy got the chance to explore, he was sensitive everywhere.

“Please,” Freddy urged when the stimulation on his chest became too much, and reached down to grip his weeping cock to ease the pressure.

Billy took one last suck at the erected nipple before dipping lower to lick into Freddy’s bellybutton, hands sliding up to his neck then down to his chest and his ribs, feeling every inch of skin he could get.

Freddy gave out an frustrated sigh and pushed his head down to where he needed it. Billy laughed. Normally Freddy was very patient, putting up with all the teasing Billy gave him, but at the moment he seemed very demanding.

Billy nudged his nose against Freddy’s shaft, exhaling his scent. Today it was the smell of earth on rainy days, of forests and grasses and wildflowers. Billy got his fill of the scent. And he still wanted more of it, of Freddy, so he spread the boy’s legs wilder and pushed it up until he could see the pink, twitching hole.

They had never done this before so all Billy could hope was that Freddy wouldn’t kick him in the face when he kissed him there. What he didn’t expect was how Freddy moaned loudly, something he hardly did during sex, when Billy licked a stripe up his cleft.

Encouraged, Billy sucked at the rim while his tongue began to prode through the tight ring. Freddy had got so tensed there was no way he could enter him, so he placed a hand on his navel and rub the skin soothingly. Freddy relaxed enough so Billy could plunge his tongue into him and began to swirl it around his insides. The scent and taste of Freddy here got him intoxicated.

Billy kept slurping the hole until it was coated with saliva. He pushed two fingers into Freddy’s slick hole along with his tongue to spread him wilder. Freddy was a mess now. He used his grip on Billy’s head to push his face closer until Billy’s nose pressed onto his taint. Billy decided he loved greedy needy Freddy as much as he loved ever-patient Freddy.

He thrusted his tongue and fingers in and out of him until he found that spot that made Freddy came with a hitch, seed spurting and landing on his stomach and Billy’s hand.

Billy sat up to admire his work. Freddy was a wreck, and he was beautiful. He leaned down to kiss him again, all lips and teeth and tongues as he stroked Freddy to hardness again. He gathered the pearly drops that were forming on the head with those Freddy had spurted when he ate him out and brought his slick fingers down to his hole. He worked Freddy open easily enough with his fingers scissoring until the boy writhed with need.

When Billy pulled out Freddy hissed. His hole tightened to suck his fingers back it, but Billy made up for the loss by grabbing his knee with one hand and guided his cock into Freddy with the other. When the blunt head got through the tight ring, Freddy gave out a content sigh and pulled Billy closer and deeper with his free leg around his buttocks. Knowing his boyfriend had been ready for this, Billy pushed all the way in until his balls pressed against Freddy’s ass.

He started with a slow rhythm as they continued their kissing and biting. Freddy felt him with his fingertips down his back to the globes of his ass and up again to fastening his hands on Billy’s shoulders when he picked up a faster pace. The room was soon filled with their panting and the wet slapping sounds of their skin and flesh.

“I’m close,” Billy grunted into Freddy’s neck as his hips faltered.

Freddy got both his arms around Billy and held him tightly, whispered into his ear. “Can I ride you?”

Billy groaned, because Freddy was too sexy and damn innocent at the same time. He had just asked to ride him. _How cute is that?_ He could do anything to Billy, really.

They rolled around, Billy still deep in his boyfriend, and Freddy got to work immediately. All that sinew muscle and curly hair were driving him crazy. And so Billy helped him by holding his hips tightly to guide him up and down on his shaft, bucking up to meet him thrust to thrust.

“Freddy, I—“

He choked on the words when Freddy rotating his hips and clenched his ass muscle as though he never wanted Billy’s cock out of him. He tried to prolong his orgasm but with the way Freddy looked with his parted rosy lips, a blush the spread from his face to his chest, his lustful eyes and how his dick bounced up and down, slapping again and again onto his taunt belly, Billy lost it.

He came in jerking spams. His grip on Freddy’s hips was so hard it could leave bruises just so he could hold him still as he came deep inside him. Freddy kneaded his hands on Billy’s chest to keep balance as he clenched his ass painfully tight and milked him until there was nothing left for him to take.

Freddy was still hard, so when Billy got enough air into his lungs after the mind blowing orgasm, he grasped Freddy’s ass and urged him further up until he was sitting on his chest. Billy swallowed Freddy’s hot cock into his mouth in one go and sucked him sloppily. He didn’t care if it was messy, he just wanted Freddy to feel good. And perhaps he was feeling really good, because he almost fell over with a gasp if not for the edge of the bottom bunk that he used for leverage. Billy licked around the under of his foreskin and sucked the head, then he would swallow him down again to the root, tongue tracing the pulse, and hollow his cheeks.

When he thrusted two fingers back into his slick hole, Freddy gasped, his eyes shut tight and his mouth falling open. He held Billy’s head with both hands now as he thrusted into his mouth and back onto his fingers. And Billy hummed in encouragement as his boyfriend fucked his face.

Freddy came with a silent scream, his body squirming with each spam. Billy swallowed every spurt, and it made him drunk.

Sated, they lay there on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Later, they used their abandoned clothes to clean themselves and crawled to the bed and fell asleep almost immediately with Billy’s hands around Freddy, his chest pressed against his back.

_It’s gonna be a wonderful year._

—-

And it was indeed.

Their summer holiday was spent in Amazon. There were too many mosquitoes but it was so fun it was worth the itchiness.

Shortly after that Billy and Freddy entered college, they didn’t go to the same one, but their campuses were only one and a half hours away. Billy said he would just fly to Freddy’s, saying it only took him minutes. Though Freddy totally disapproved of the notion, saying they shouldn’t be too obvious and risk Billy’s identity. So they met at weekends when there was no part-time work or classes and they made their time worth. Mostly they took patrols together like the good old time, or making love on the couch, on the floor, against the door, over the desk in the small dorm room, on Billy’s bunk or on Freddy’s bunk. It didn’t matter, really, as long as they didn’t hurt themselves in the process. On days with fine weather, they would go hiking. If Freddy’s legs got weary, Billy would just Shazam and pick him bridal style, which was embarrassing but luckily there was no one there to judge. And one of the most fun was they met each other’s friends and introduced themselves as a couple. And it felt really good to be themselves.

When they came home for Christmas, Darla had grown two inches taller and started putting on lipstick, Eugene had grown his hair long and pulled it into a ponytail, Mary had brought with her his boyfriend, and Pedro had brought with him his boyfriend, too. And their family would get much bigger because Rosa and Victor were expecting. Wow.

Freddy just left home for a few months and everything was like in a nutshell, though it was for better so he couldn’t say he was complaining. The only thing that was still steady and familiar and the same was Billy’s gaze on him. His eyes twinkled when he listened to Freddy rambling about all the changes in the house when they were absent. There was even a cat now. He knew Billy could see all of that himself, but he still listened to Freddy because he was that nice, see?

On New Year Eve, Billy got a call from his mother. It was a quiet call with Billy mostly just nodded and hummed his agreement, saying _Yes, I will_ , and _Happy New Year to you too_. When he hung up, he turned to Billy with tearful eyes, and Freddy held him as he cried into the crook of his neck. Billy’s mother had divorced and asked if they could keep in touch. She had said _Happy New Year, son_ when Billy had picked up the phone.

There were lots of other stuff that happened to Billy that year, and either bad or good, Freddy was always there with him. And he would always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry for the mistakes I must have made here and there, just tell me and I’ll correct them asap.
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
